Talk:Set Piece/@comment-70.212.132.23-20160417071741
Don't Starve By Kameron, I start in this beautiful world, it was really something to see, I see some friendly birds nearby, calling out to me! They had huge eyes and numbered many, in their monstrous fort, they pecked my eyes and so I ran, away from their monastary! I gather up some firewood, and waited for night to come, I built a fire to last the night, after all, I'm not dumb. In the distance I see a nest, and I knew what that meant, I ran quick, stomach rumbling, and then nabbed all of the best! I run away, arms full, of the finest of all eggs, behind me I hear a stomping noise, and then I couldn't move my legs! For what it was is a terrifying sight, I drop the eggs and sprint away, hoping it would stay! I was lucky that time, but I was hungry, I knew I wouldn't last long, but then a berry bush sang to me, singing a lovely song! A grab a few, and gobble up, but then I hear a rustle, inside that little berry bush, there was some hustle and some bustle! A turkey popped out, scared me half to death, I grab some flint and throw it, hitting a pig named Beth! He ran after me, with a bloody head, he tried to track me down, by following my treads! Night was close, I had some stuff, I made a torch and lit up the dark, by now I had quite enough! Now there is no time to fool around, I build some armor, get a weapon, and slay the beastly hounds! I dodged bees, shot spiders, I even built the best base, nobody could stop me, I was the best, so I stopped to take a rest. But I did not pause, so nightfall came as I got back on, and it really was a close one, for Charlie was in a bad mood, and I had been so dumb! Today is my 100th day, and I have gotten pretty good, I have demolished the tall-fort, and used the old bell for wood! 3 months later, I have not died, I think this is my 1000th, no 1001st day, I have unlimited stuff, too much food, and not enough chests for my things, I have killed the Dragonfly, and Bearger, with just a couple of swings! I take a risk, I look for MacTusk, trying to get some loot, it took me all day to look, I found his party, and decided to give him the boot! My sword in hand, football helm, and marble armor, no way they can kill me, so I charge into battle, crying my battle scream! The dogs come, his son flees, the village comes to fight, I get pengulls to hold them offf, and they stood still, but not in fright. I throw my 'rang, kill a few, I yell to MacTusk "I am coming for you!" He ready's his dart, aiming for me, and hits with tremendous skill, and I died! I did not revive! So I screamed "HIGHLAND FILTH!!!" So here you go kids, a lesson to learn, on no account should you ever tamper, with Mactusk's Tam 'O Shanter!